(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical devices.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, it is known a device for adjusting the amount of light passing through an optical pass opening formed in a board. Such a device is generally employed in an optical device (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-296637).
There is such a device where two blades are located to sandwich the optical pass opening, in order to reduce the amount of light. When two blades are located to sandwich the optical pass opening, the area where the plural blades overlap each other, is small. The area where the plural blades overlap each other is small, so that a space of the blades occupied in the whole device is large. Accordingly, the whole device is increased in size.